edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Codar
Personality Generous, Kind, Caring. All of these traits describe Codar the best. Some say that he is the embodiment or incarnation of the tribe Draco, or better yet, the Orcs themselves. He always cares about people in need and most importantly about his folk. He would never let anyone die on the battlefield, neither would he let himself die on the battlefield, even though it would be the most honourable end to his life; his Iron Will wouldn’t allow that to happen. Codar would also never cower away from anybody. He embodies his Title as the Warriors Pride by every means. Fights and battles are his life, but the second most important thing in his life, are his folk, or rather his self-claimed family. Story One day, on a stormy night, the Gods were raging and complaining up in the heavens, punishing Edenfell with rain and thunder. Far away in a small place occupied only by tents, a certain race was upset due the outraging storm. It was also the night that a child entered the world in a particularly small tent of those people - an green orc was born. The orc was already smiling as it was born, and it was a promising smile. Even to this day, the tribe and the Orcs say it was the most important smile to them at this place. That’s because the storm disappeared a few minutes after the child stopped smiling, a huge rainbow appeared above the tents. After a few days however, his mother suddenly disappeared and never came back. Radoc, one of the leaders of that tribe and also the father of the newborn Orc (who was named Codar), was upset, but saw it as a challenge from the god. He thought the Gods had sent him a present, a gift, but the gift still needed to be unwrapped. Codar started to learn how to fight before he could even walk properly. The fundamental ways of the Orcs, their traditions and way of life was all too easy for Codar to understand, being a very intelligent child (as most Orcs were). Time passed quickly, Radoc shaping Codar into the most promising warrior of their time; that was the true meaning of being unpacked. Codar was strong, gifted and had an incredible learning ability. Very soon, Radoc sent his son to the Academia of Arcane Arts. A prodigy always be a prodigy, but.. Almost every person at the academia of arcane arts was a prodigy. Everyone was smart, probably even smarter than Codar himself, but that didn’t stop him. He had grown to be incredibly generous and kind at an early age, and that was enough to make him an Imperial Sorcerer - to himself, at least. Codar started to go on missions with his Father - hard, almost impossible missions. They mostly revolved around fighting as Codar needed some experience and - well, it turned out pretty good . His fighting spirit was prestigious and honourable. He was an Orc with pride, and soon made a name himself in his tribe and his race! But his story isn’t over yet. It still needs to be continued... Soon, they will know his name all over Edenfell! Resources Land from his tribe. Equipment and Weaponry Codar wears a big iron belt with a lion on it, symbolizing his Pride. Other than that, he is shirtless and just wears some normal leather pants. He is shirtless, because he wants to show that he is a worthy opponent without any real armor. Codar carries a war axe around him with the name “Warlord”. It is an over-sized war axe made out of very fine and very rare steel. This war axe is a heirloom from his father and his previous family members. enchanted by his ancestors to make it a Relic. Warlord helps the user with Terra Bending and its given a weight enchantment. It is given to the most talented Warrior in the Draco tribe, and the wielder of Warlord must be in possession of bending magic, as well as just having an overall high sensitivity to Mana. The weight enchantment simply makes the axe 5 times heavier, so only the strongest people can handle it. It also makes it easier to help Codar with Terra Bending because of its destructive power. On top of that, Codar also wields two swords and a crossbow. Endran Endran is Codar's self-tamed Earth Dragon. He has void-black scales, is 6 metres long and 1.8 metres tall, has a wingspan of 18 metres and weighs 850kg. Endran was saved by Codar who came across on a mission to stop a Dark Mage auctioning of said dragon. His mission was to simply stop the auction and arrest the dark mages, but couldn't help but notice the dragon. Endran was terrified when he got captured and it was still visible when Codar arrested all the dark mages. Codar couldn't look at this beautiful creature staying there too terrified to move, so he decided to stay with him for a couple of hours to calm the dragon down. Being as generous as he is, Codar successfully tamed the beautiful creature. Endran now has his own living area at Codar's place. The Orc enjoys spending his time training him, taking him on a "walk" or simply having fun with him. At first, it's hard to believe that Endran is an Earth Dragon, because his black scales and overall dark appearance making him look like some kind of Void or Dark dragon. Endran's body is strong and durable thanks to his scales, but other than that he has another special feature; he can scream so loud that the earth ruptures in a 20 metre radius around him, with around the same power of a small earthquake. Endran is a Disciple-Level Dragon. Specialisations - Hand-to-Hand combat - Magical Combat - Fast Strategist - Leadership Skills Category:OC Imperial Sorcerer Category:Imperial Sorcerers